An electric vehicle requires a power source having a large capacity and hence, an energy storage apparatus which includes a plurality of energy storage devices is used. As shown in FIG. 12, an energy storage apparatus of this type includes: bus bars 103 each of which electrically connects external terminals 102 of energy storage devices 101 arranged adjacently to each other. A lead line 104 for detecting voltage information, temperature information and the like of the energy storage device 101 is connected to each bus bar 103 through a terminal 105 provided to a distal end of the lead line 104 (see JP-A-2013-33707). The terminal 105 includes: a plate-shaped terminal body 106 which is fixed to the bus bar 103 by allowing the external terminal 102 to pass through the terminal body 106 in a state where the terminal body 106 overlaps with the bus bar 103 and by fastening a nut to the external terminal 102; and an extending portion 107 which extends from the terminal body 106 and to which the lead line 104 is connected.
In recent years, to satisfy a demand for the reduction of weight of the energy storage apparatus 100, there may be a case where the lead line 104 is directly joined to the bus bar 103 by welding without providing the terminal 105 to the distal end of the lead line 104. In this case, as shown in FIG. 13, an extending portion 111 extending from a bus bar body 110 (a portion corresponding to a conventional bus bar) in a direction along a surface on which the bus bar body 110 is arranged is formed on the bus bar body 110, and the lead line 104 is joined to the extending portion 111 by welding. In this case, when the lead line 104 moves freely a disconnection of the lead line 104 is liable to occur at a boundary portion between the lead line 104 and a weld portion. Accordingly, usually a lead line fixing portion 112 which fixes the lead 104 in the vicinity of the weld portion by swaging or the like is mounted on the extending portion 111.
However, when the extending portion 111 having the above-mentioned configuration is provided to the bus bar 103A, a size of the bus bar 103A in the direction along the arrangement surface becomes large and hence, a large mounting space becomes necessary at the time of mounting the bus bar 103A.